Draco Has A Dragon
by BloodyEmily73
Summary: Draco has a dragon. It's pretty dark.


Draco Has A Dragon

Draco glanced at his dragon. He'd named her Scarla. Scarla was a color that reminded Draco of blood.

He has taken so many peoples blood during the war. He had watched them slowly bleed out into an ocean of coppery red. Draco smiled sardonically.

He still took peoples blood. Still now. Yesterday even. He had broken into a muggle house. Draco had killed three people. He had carved into their skin, never granting them mercy with a simple killing curse. The blood had poured out of deep gashes. The family had screamed in agony.

The little boy had died first. The cuts had dried, and the blood had turned a crusty black. The floor had become covered in a pool of blood, that was slowly drying, and becoming blackened in color. The mother began to scream hysterically when she saw the life leave her son's eyes.

Draco still loved blood, and watching it leave helpless people's bodies.

The mother had jumped up, and Draco had carver further into her skin.

This time it was on her fore head. It was a crude drawing of Scarla. Draco watched as the blood ran off the carved dragon, and into the mother's eyes. Then she had screamed in pain, and had begun to rub furiously at her eyes. The blood had gotten into them.

More blood rolled off her, in small streams. The red puddle of the floor began to slowly get deeper, and spread out.

Then the mother knew that she was really going to die, like her son. And that she want going to get saved.

She stumbled back to her husband, the father of the dead boy.

Draco had chained him to the wall, but had let the woman and young boy walk around. It was more amusing that way.

The woman began to get paler and paler, and weaker and weaker, from loss of blood. Tears began to role down her face, as well as blood. She put her blood face up to her husbands, and kissed him one last time. This sickened Draco.

Then Draco saw that the husband was crying, too. In Draco's family men were supposed to be strong, and never show weakness. Ever. Then the women drew her last gaging breath, and dropped to the floor, in a puddle of her son's blood.

Only the husband was left. The husband had a few cuts, but nothing fatal. Draco took the chains off, and made the man stand. The man looked defeated, like he wasn't going to fight. This wasn't good, Draco always wanted them to fight, it was more interesting. Draco pulled out a knife. He froze the husband.

Then he cut long gashes in the husband's arms and legs. Draco un-froze him. The blood began to pour out. Still, even though he had looked totally defeated, the man ran to attack Draco. For his dead wife and boy. Draco sighed in boredom, and stabbed the man in the chest. The husband began to gag and cough.

Draco smiled as the man fell to his knees. Then Draco froze him, with a simple spell, and pulled out another pulled up the back of the mans shirt, deciding to damage the man's spine. Draco made three deep cuts. Two of them touched bone. He tried to move the bones around.

Then Draco un-froze the man. The husband screamed in terrible agony. Then Draco stabbed a knife into the husband's stomach. He screamed again. Finally he clasped on him stomach, which just made him scream more, because it pushed the knife deeper. The husband began to sob. Blood ran out of his back and stomach in little rivers. The husband put his hand up, to try to take out the knife, but it was no use, he was too week, and it was too deep.

Then Draco walked up to the man and shoved yet another knife into the husband's head. The husband let out his last, horrible scream. Draco pulled out the blade and another river of blood streamed out. The husband fell on the floor, and colasped. Within minuets he the husband died.

Draco smirked. He preformed a quick spell that gathered all of the blood into a class jar, which Draco brought home. Then he left the house and set it on fire. Draco made sure that it burned to the ground.

Then Draco went back to Malfoy Manor. He rubbed Scarla on the head. Scarla liked to drink blood, just a bit every day. It helped her grow strong. It was one of the reasons why Draco killed so many people.


End file.
